Soccer players vs vampires!
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Summary: New students, Akuro and Yusa, are the new top soccer players at Raimon. All was well and new until a team of Vampires attack the school. It's time for a new war! But how can they win against vampires! Not to mention, a war for Yusa's love is at hand! And that fact that Akuro's love life has been failing... OC SUBMISSION CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

YO! IM BACK WITH A NEW STORY, I MADE IT TOGETHER WITH THE AWESOME WRITER SHIRANAI ATSUNE

ENJOY!

(OC SUBMISSION IS OPEN YOU CAN FIND THE FORM AT THE END OF THE STORY)

NO MENTION OF THE VAMPIRES YET..

**~Akuro´s house~**

"Akurooo wake up!" Akuro´s granddad, Yichi Hiroshirama, turned the light on in Akuro´s room.

"Let me sleep..." the black-eyed boy turned around in his bed.

"Summer vacation is over, you're going to Raimon today!"

Akuro's eyes opened and he smiled widely, "Oh yeah! I forgot I'm going to that amazing school!" his blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm sure your mom would have been proud this day..." Hiroshirama said.

Akuro sighed, "Sadly she will never know..." he looked sad for a little moment but then his smile returned. "I'm going to make lots of new friends, Granddad, and of course I'm joining the soccer club!" And within a flash, Akuro was now changed into the Raimon Jr High uniform.

"It fits you very well.." Hiroshirama clapped in his hands, "What would you like for breakfast Akuro?"

Akuro grinned, "Riceballs!"

"I should have known that Rice-freak that you are!" Hiroshirama patted Akuro's head, they walked together to the living room and Hiroshirama quickly prepared some riceballs, Akuro took them and ran off, "See ya later Granddad!" He yelled while waving and while he was chewing a riceball.

Hiroshirama smiled when he heard the door close, "Good luck Akuro.."

**~Yusa's Residence~**

In another place, at another time (well... maybe a few minutes before Akuro left), a girl with long raven-night-black hair and sky blue eyes wake up. Her long white locks of hair, slithering like snakes in front of her chest, covering her lightly tanned skin. Her alarm clock was ringing yet again, and she ended up breaking it. Again.

She was living all by herself. With a job as a waitress in a fancy restaurant since her parents were killed in an accident.

She was also starting as a transfer student at Raimon.

She stood up and stretched in front of the mirror. When she looked at herself, she blushed. Her dreams were... disturbing her again. Nightmares of her old school...

Gah! Why would she dream those kind? She should focus on the current reality at hand.

She looked at her body... she looked a bit too much of a super model in a nightgown rather than a tough soccer player.

"I guess those days after Galourmore really made me let go..." She giggled to herself. She smiled, but after a second, a frown replaced it. A serious face and a frown.

After so, she changed into her normal attire, wearing her blouse and pleated skirt. The skirt was a bit too short for a girl her age, the skirt only reached half of her knees and she knows how many perverts and fanboys she has.

Wanna know how many? Try looking at her now full mailbox. And that wasn't even half of it. She had no idea how her fans know where she lived.

**~Raimon Jr. High~**

"Phew! I made it on time..." Akuro panted, he ran all the way to make sure he wasn't late on his first day, the blue-eyed boy wanted to walk into the school when he saw a light-tanned girl with black hair leaning on the sakura tree, he gazed at her whatever was visible of her really, really, slender legs and immediately saw that she was a soccer player, the girl caught him staring and couldn't hold back a little smile. The girl also raised a brow.

"Am I pretty or something?" she said with a teasing voice. She walked towards the staring Akuro.

Akuro blushed, "Are you new here too?" he came walking next to her.

She flipped her hair, "Yep. Class 1B. I'm Suishou Yusaburu... and your name is?

The black haired boy grinned, "We're in the same class, I'm Yichi Akuro." He pointed to himself using his thumb.

Yusa smirked and suddenly her eyes turned cold. "Well Akuro, just too let you know, I'm not interested in an ogling pervert like you!" She said, pointing a finger and pressing it onto his chest. Akuro kinda blushed. "Even when you're handsome!" she wanted to walk away but Akuro grabbed her wrist, which made Yusa's head turn to face his. They looked each other right in the eyes for a couple of seconds and realized they liked each other.

Oh... the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

"Gomene... but I'm not interested either, I was just wondering if you played soccer too," Akuro smiled slightly "I'm sorry for staring at your legs like that.."

Yusa blinked, relieved, " Really? Just friends?" she smiled back, overjoyed. "Finally! A boy who ISN'T interested in me..."

Akuro chuckled, "Are you so wanted?"

Yusa nodded, "I have much fanboys...but none of them is good enough.." they walked into the school.

"Are you going to join the soccer club?" Akuro asked.

Yusa nodded once again. "Sure, I'm going to be the best in this universe! Plus- I was the first ever female captain in my old school!" She beamed with pride.

Akuro sweat dropped, "You're really arrogant, I guess you are a forward, because most forwards think the world of themselves..." he sticked out his tongue playfully.

Yusa laughed and pouted Akuro's shoulder, "Baka! That's not true"

Suddenly two boys walked near them, a brown haired boy with brown eyes and an orange headband, he was together with a silver-white-haired boy who had grey eyes.

"Hey! You two are new here! Welcome at Raimon!" The brown haired boys toothily grinned.

Akuro's eyes widened as he gasped. He was truly a fanboy. "You're THE Endou Mamoru!" He said while grabbing Endou's hand, shaking it like a maniac.

"I'm Yichi Akuro and I'm going to join the soccer club too!"

Endou shook Akuro's hand back, "Sakka Yarouze! Which position do you play?"

Akuro took a soccer ball out of his bag and he showed off a bit, doing some cool tricks with the ball.

"I can play any position, I'm the only kid with the element sand, and I succeeded in making the sand version of your Great the Hand!"

Endou looked surprised, "You should be good then, please join our training after school time!"

Akuro nodded, "Of course!"

The two proceeded to grin at each other like a bunch of two soccer maniacs.

Yusa, who felt ignored on the other hand began to talk with the grey haired boy, "Do you play soccer too?" she asked.

The boy smiled sweetly, Yusa can tell he was the gentle, soft and kinda weak in her words kind. "Yeah, I'm one of Raimon's ace strikers, Fubuki Shirou, you may know me as the Prince of the Snowfield. Nice too meet you!"

Yusa blushed when Fubuki shook her hand and whispered, "Your eyes are really beautiful. Do you want to join me during training?"

"S-Sure!" She shuttered. She cursed in her head for shuttering.

"Great!" He beamed a smile at her.

When Fubuki and Endou left, Yusa began thinking of a bunch of words to yell at herself in her head while Akuro was staring at a pretty blue-haired girl with white locks like Yusa's. The blue-haired girl was talking to a red-haired boy with green-like-eyes. They approached them and Akuro blushed when the blunette pulled out her hand.

"I'm Yagami Reina," She gestured to herself, "And this is my brother, Kiyama Hiroto," She gestured to the guy beside her. She continued, And we're here to show you around school."

_**To be continued...**_

_**here is the form for the oc's submission  
NAME:  
AGE:  
APPEARANCE:  
PERSONALITY:  
HISSATSU'S:  
CRUSH(ES):**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, some of the requested ocs arent mentioned but...they will be there in the next chapter! (we had something like 15 oc requests so itwas to difficult to mention them all at once...gome)**

**~Same Place~**

And as the tour goes on...

"And here's the cafeteria, the food is REALLY BAD here... which is a reason why we bring our own food- hey Akuro! Are you listening?" Reina looked to Akuro who had a dreamy expression at his face while gazing at her. Oh the power of love...~

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure" Akuro smiled, in fact he hadn't been listening at all, Reina was just so breathtakingly beautiful. He can stare at her all day long...

Yusa chuckled, "Is Little Akuro in looove?". She began making mocking kissy-kissy faces at him.

Akuro turned as red as an tomato as he whispered to her, "She-can-hear-us, shut up!"

Reina smirked and took Yusa's shoulder, "Can we talk for a minute?"

Suishou smiled, "Ok."

They walked a short distance away from Akuro who now stood alone.

"I really don't get girls, walking away from me like that..." Akuro shook his head. He looked a bit around when he saw a brown haired girl with green eyes who was holding a soccer ball and since he liked everyone who played soccer he walked to her, "Hey are you new here too? I'm Yichi Akuro"

The girl smiled "Yeah I'm new here, I'm Takahashi Saori and I'm in class 1b! Pleasure to meet you."

The black haired boy shook Takahashi's hand, "Pleasure is all mine. Are you in the soccer club too?" he pointed at the ball she was holding.

The green-eyed girl nodded, "I joined today! Besides...do you know where I can find Kazemaru Ichirouta? He said we would go train together..."

Akuro shook his head, "No. I didn't meet him yet but I think he's at the soccer field?"

Takahashi frowned, "OK I will look there thanks" she looked unsure for a moment "oh...ehm we're 'soccer buddies' now aren't we?"

Akuro laughed brightly, "Yeah!"

"See you on the soccer field then!" Takahashi waved goodbye and walked away.

Yusa and Reina had finished talking and they now headed back to Akuro, Yusa with a cocky smirk on her face and arms crossed, "Reina told me about her crush..." she said with a teasing voice (and in a sing-song tone)

"It could never be me... Hehehe" Akuro laughed innocently, Reina suddenly blushed like mad.

"Baka!" Yusa, rolling her eyes, whispered, "It IS you! she asked me if I had information about YOU! So quit being a dumbass and make a move!". Yusa was annoyed at both Reina and Akuro at being oblivious morons.

Now, it was Akuro this time who blushed, "What did you tell her about me?"

Yusa grinned, "I told her you are just like Endou! A rice eating soccer freak!"

Akuro looked stressed, "Couldn't you tell her some GOOD things?!"

They stopped their little discussion when Reina interrupted "Akuro. Ehm...do you wanna go to Rai Rai noodles someday? with me?" she had a cute look in her eyes. Akuro's legs felt like jelly and he has thought he was drooling.

Akuro had a gentle look in his eyes when he answered, "It would be a honor... milady." Reina giggled as Akuro said that with a fake old-English accent.

"The girl always has to make the first move..." Yusa grumbled. She had always wanted the guy to be the first.

Suddenly they felt a cold wind, "What was that? it felt like... something was watching us..." Reina whispered.

"I'm sure I heard the sound of...wings." Yusa said. Her eyes looking around their surroundings intently.

Then, as of cue, Fubuki showed up, he had a frightened look in his eyes "Guess what I saw on the training field?"

There was no answer.

He continued, "Gouenji-kun accidentally kicked the ball in the bushes and when I tried to find the ball I saw a pair of bloody red eyes staring at me!"

"We heard the sound of wings... and you saw blood red eyes... Weird" Akuro walked to the bar and ordered a coffee, "Red eyes... wings... could it be... vampires?" He said very dramatically and comically with a dark-aura thunder background.

Yusa laughed, "Baka! Vampires dont exist!" she turned to Fubuki, "Has practice already started?"

Fubuki nodded.

"Then we need to hurry! Kantoku will not be happy if we are late..." Reina said.

Akuro frowned, "I still think vampires exist.." Then he followed Fubuki who was already running to the soccer field. "Hey! Wait for me!" Hey yelled as he noticed they were already running.

Fubuki slowed down a bit and Akuro had caught up to him.

"Oi, Akuro, Can you tell me some more about... Yusa?" Fubuki whispered while they were running.

Akuro grinned like that cat from Alice in Wonderland, "I knew you have a crush on her..." he thought a couple of seconds and then he told Fubuki a couple of thins "She has a part-time job at a restaurant, she likes books, cold weather and the night... oh and there are rumors that she masters ALL the elements... well not all the elements since I'm the only kid with the element sand."

Fubuki raised an eyebrow, worried. "You know a lot about her... does she like you?"

**~Changing Rooms~**

Soon, they reached the changing rooms, Reina and Yusa disappeared into the girls room.

"Suishou... and liking ME? Seriously dude we're like water and fire! Complete opposites! Like two those alien guys from Fire Dragon!" Akuro flipped his hair and imitated Suishou's voice which failed horribly, "Akuro Bakaaa!" he laughed "She calls me a baka all the time... but..." Akuro winked to Fubuki.

"She... does?" Fubuki whispered to himself with a huge blush.

Akuro chuckled as he waved his hand like a gossiping girl, "She's madly in love with YOU! Looks like the tough ex-captain just got her ice heart melted by the prince of the SNOWfield. Ironic right? I would expect someone to melt her heart like Gou-" he shut his mouth. It was like he was saying that Yusa would be better off with someone her type... like Gouenji-kun. When he had thought about it... his fire moves could melt her ice cold heart... Fire and Ice (which is her dominant element... I think). Fubuki looked down, his bangs covering his saddened eyes.

Akuro felt immediately bad and gave him a slap on the back, "Hehehe, they haven't met and she's always giving out hints of her feelings for you so... Gouenji won't stand a chance against you. You've got the advantage..."

As Akuro cheered Fubuki up, somewhere outside, a girl and a boy, no older than twelve were wearing black cat suits with a weird but small but visible white logo on the top left corner near their left shoulders. They were using binoculars, the girl- Tomaki (a very pale girl with long blonde hair tied into two pigtails and blood red eyes)- was spying on Yusa and Reina, who were half-way from changing. While the boy, her look-a-like brother Tomoko, being the perverted idiot he is, was using his binoculars to spy on the two girls while he drooled, had a nosebleed and began thinking dirty thoughts. Tomaki had noticed this before he can do so any longer and slapped him at the back of the head.

"Youch! Nii-san!" he nearly fell off of the tree. Tomaki mumbled a curse to herself about nearly blowing away their cover.

"Sssshhhhh!" she shushed him as she continued watching the girls. Tomoko resumed his mission, watching the boys and make sure they're not in the way of the current mission at hand."

"The girl's not alone." Tomaki said to her communicator. "We have to sent a troop to retrieve her for the Prince right now. Operation Capture the Bride... commence!"

~AT THE TRAINING~

"Fubuki and Akuro, since when do you two think you can be late?" the coach said with a sarcastic voice while flipping her black hair.

"Who is that bitch?" Akuro asked too Fubuki "Thats Hitomiko, she's a really good coach!" He answered.

"We have quite some new members in our team i see" Hitomiko looked surprised since she saw a LOT of new girls sitting on the grass of the field, they were all pretty and you could see they werent bad soccerplayers, Takahashi was one of them "Yo Akuro!" she said, Akuro smiled and waved.

Hitomiko continued "i will say your names if you hear you name, stand up and tell something about yourself!" (i will mention some ocs but NOT ALL)

" Takahashi Saori!"

Takahashi stood up "Im Takhashi Saori,I'm fourteen, i like soccer and i hope we can play lots of it and be friends!"

Kazemaru who was sitting next to Her flashed Takahashi a smile, she blushed.

" Arisu Riddle!" a girl with blonde, long hair stood up, her eyes were a nice shade of blue "Yo,Im Arisu riddle, Im thirteen years old, i like soccer and hanging out with friends, im sure we will have looots of fun!"

Gouenji, who was sitting next Too Endou smirked "That girl's hot..."

" Kurokawa Honoka!" a shy looking girl with beautifull red hair tied in a ponyail stood up, her purple eyes shining.

"Hey, im Kurokawa Honoka, im fourteen, i loove music, soccer and Midorikawa!" She said

Midorikawa grinned "shall we go to the cinema this night" He asked

"Sure!" Honoka smiled, Hiroto who was stting next to the greenette gave him a high five "I said she crushed on you too!"

Hitomiko grinned "What a cute couple, BUT NO LOVELY SCENES DURING TRAINING!" she had a scary look in her eyes, thn she regained her calmth

" Yadomi Yuna! the last newbie!" (the other ocs will be mentioned in chapter 3...) a girl with waist-lenght auburn hair and grass green eyes stood up.

"Ehm...im Yadomi Yuna, im fourteen years old, i love soccer, running and shopping!" she grinned brightly, then she sat down.  
Hitomiko looked on the list with names "there are even more new ones but thy couldnt come becuse they had classes at this time...sadly"

Akuro looked suspicious "I cant waith too meet the other girls and boys! i bet they are good at soccer"

"Now lets get started with the training..." Hitomiko said

Suddenly there came a high-pithed scream out of the girls room, Yusa came running to the field "come quickly...Reina...they...kidnapped her!"

CLIFFHANGER...

THE NOT MENTOINED OCS WILL BE PART OF OF SOMETHING SPECIAL...


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, im getting so exited from writing this!

now lets start...

this chapter is going to be suuper long XD

~NEAR THE CHANGING ROOMS~

"Did they really kidnapped Reina, Yusa?" Akuro said while he and the rest of the team runned to the girl part of the changing rooms.

"Do you think im joking!?" Yusa screamed

"No. i WANT to believe that you are joking.." Akuro answered with a little tear in his eyes.

when they finally reached the place were it all happened,a couple of kids were already standing by the changing room, it were all girls and there was only one boy.

"yo!" the boy said " Im Kuro Arashi ,We're the new members of the soccer club, class did just finish so we came here, what happpened?"

Fubuki wanted to answer him when Endou suddenly yelled "Up there, in the sky!"

They all looked up and they all felt a huge wave of fear, it WERE really vampires, Akuro had been right!

Gouenji gritted his teeth "Fire Tornado!" he shoot the ball with full force, perfectly aiming at the flying vampires.

The one with the biggest wings easily stopped the shoot with one hand, it was a female with red eyes and light pink/reddish hair. she seemed to be their leader

Tomoko and Tomaki who were with them said at exactly the same moment "Weakling..." making gouenji grit his teeth again.

"One of them has something in his arms" Kazemaru tried to recognize the person "It's Reina!"

Akuro aimed his fist at the vampires "Let her go! you fucking pieces of shit!"

a petite girl with black hair tied into twin tails lied her hand at Akuro's shoulder, her brown eyes looked friendly "Cool it a bit, i understand what you are feeling but don't go too far, these vampires are dangerous"

Akuro managed to smile "Thanks, are you in the soccerteam too?"

The girl nodded "i'm Tsukino Yuzuki, pleasure to meet you!"

Yusa on the other hand was talking with Endou "Shall we do that?" Endou whispered.

"We have no other choice, its the only thing we can do...challenge them with soccer" Yusa replied.

one vampire landed on the ground, she smirked, revealing her sharp milk-white teeth

"There sure are some hot guys among you human..." she said with a seducing voice, winking at Akuro "Im Karin, the daughter of our leader Natsuiro Tsuko" She walked too Akuro, came really close to him.

Akuro couldnt move,it was as if he was trapped in black magic, Karin tried to bite his neck.

Yusa fastly pushed Akuro away from her.

Karin chuckled "I didnt wanted to suck his blood, just wanted to leave my marks on akuro-kuns hot skin..."

hiroto frowned "How do you know his name?"

Karin stroked her blonde hair "we were spying on this school for quite some time, waiting for the right moment to capture the bride for my brother...i only spied on that hot Akuro,thought..."

Yusa giggled "Sadly Akuro is head over heels with the person you guys kidnapped..."

Endou interupted "did you say bride?"

Karin looked to the brown haired boy and explained it "My brother needs a bride..he is one of the few vampires who die without love, so we had to capture her...sadly Natsuiro said we couldnt capture Akuro..."

Endou breathed in, then he screamed "Fight us! with soccer!"

Another new girl with knee lenght black hair and onyx eyes took a soccerbal "We'll crush you guys..." She said with a calm voice,

Gouenji looked to the girl "Isnt that..." he mumbled

"is what?" Fubuki asked

"The girl who can copy all fire techniques perfectly, Angelina Starling...i heard about her...with her on our side this will be easy.."

he smiled to the girl, who winked back in a flirty way.

Arisa used her superspeed to fastly kiss Akuro on his lips, Yusa shook her head in disgust "Poor Akuro.."

Akuro fastly ran too Fubuki to hide "Her lips are so cold.." he mumbled.

Then the boss began to speak, her voice was kinda scary and it made fubuki shiver

"Karin, get away from that boy..." then she pointed to Endou "If you want too challenge us then we'll be at the riverbank at 12 o'clock, if you win we give Reina back, if you lose...We destroy Raimon and various other schools!"

Yusa sorta grinned "you guys will be no match for us!"

the vampires laughed, "We'll see about that.." Natsuiro made an occult seal with her hand and suddenly all the vampires were gone, with Reina...

"What are we gonna do now?" Akuro asked, looking to hitomiko, she was the coach after all.

Hitomiko once again flipped her hair "We are going to train to see how strong the newbies are, then we make the formation for our match!"

Endou nodded "A great idea!"

Yusa wrapped an arm around akuro's shoulder, the black haired boy was crying "I lost Reina..."

Fubuki really felt sorry for akuro "Im sure she's allright, but for now we HAVE to focus on soccer else you REALLY lose her..."

hitomiko took her phone "im going to call Teitoku's coach, we're going to have a trainingsmatch with them!"

"Yosh! Lets do our best, Akuro!" Takahashi said, her green eyes shining brightly.

"H-hai..." Akuro mumbled

"Oi, Gouenji" Angelina starling said.

"Sup?" Gouenji asked

"I'll show you my version of Baknetsu Screw and steal your place as the ace striker..." angelina smirked

"I would like to see you you try..." Gouenji winked , Angelina blushed lightly.

"I SAID NOW LOVELY SCENES DURING TRAINING!" Hitomiko screamed, it was clear that she was jealous as hell since her former boyfriend has dumped her in a week (bad joke)

~When Teitoku arrives at Raimon~

They had almost waited 15 minutes when the bus of Teitoku finally arrived, everyone's mouths opened wide, the had buyd an even bigger bus! "That not a bus anymore, that's a weapon..." Yusa said.

"That bus scares the hell outta me every time i see it" Endou mumbled, Kidou,who heard him sweatdropped.

Sakuma and Fudou were the first who got out of the giant thing.

"Yo Kidou, Endou, this time we show you our real powers!" Fudou grinned.

Then Kidou noticed Genda "Hows the 'King of Goalkeepers' doing?" he asked.

Genda smiled "I found out how i can perform Beast Fang without destroying my body, and my drill smasher has improved, so there's no way you can score..."

hitomiko didnt want to waist any time so she called to the team and when they all where near her she took a paper out of the pockets of her jacket "I will now tell the formation for the match!"

she sat down an the bench "I want to see how good the newbies are so they will play, the rest will be on the bench, except for Endou and Fubuki!"

she began to read from the paper

"Suishou Yusaburu, forward!"

"Fubuki shirou, Forward!"

"Angelina Starling, forward!"

"Yadomi Yuna, midfielder"

Soyokaze Rei, midfielder"

"Hyuuga Yuki, Midfielder!"

"Yichi Akuro, defender (librero)!"

"Arisu Riddle, Defender!"

"Tsukino Yuzuki, defender!"

"Takahashi Saori, defender!"

"Endou Mamoru, Goalkeeper"

Midorikawa sighed, "I wanted to play too" he said.

Kuro arashi protested "im a newbie too! why cant i play?"

Hitomiko flipped her hair once again (she does it every five seconds XD) "you're on the bench, btu Teitoku has a very rough style so there a big chance someone gets injured and then you can play, got it?"

Gouenji on the other hand was happy he didnt had to play, now he could focus on that Damn hot Angelina Starling

Goenji scolded himself for thinking such things "Are you in love or something?" He said to himself.

"Who's the ref?" Yusa asked. Natsumi suddenly showed up "as the principlas daughter...i decide that ill be the ref!"

Akuro sweatdropped "I hope her ref skills are better then her cooking skills.." he whispered too Soyokaze Rei, he didnt seem to be very good at whispering because everyone heard it, they tried to hold in their laughs, which didn't succeed at all.

Natsumi turned red "I heard that!" she was about to punch Akuro but then they all again felt a cold wind, it was as if they heard Karins voice "dont hurt my akuro or else...i come suck your blood this night.."

Natsumi imidiately stepped back "L-lets start with the match!" she said eagerly, trying to hide her fear.

Sakuma felt that something wasnt right, something in the atmosphere which made him feel very bad, even a bit scared.

"So the rumors are true, there are vampires here...and youre really going to fight them?" he asked Endou.

The brown haired boy had a serious face when he answered "Yeah we have no choice, the kidnapped Reina..."

Natsumi called again with that irritating voice of hers "We're going to start!"

Hitomiko clapped her hands "Take in your position, Minna!"

Akuro ran to his place on the field "Im gonna give it my all.. for you Reina!"

When everyone stood in the right place Natsumi whistled, the sign to start.

Yusa dribbled away with the ball in a very fast tempo,Fubuki called "Pass!" she shot the ball to him.

Then Fudou came in action "Killer slide!" Teitoku's hissatsu was effective as always and fubuki lost position of the ball "Shit, Now Yusa-chan thinks im a fool!" He thought.

Fudou grinned as he easily dribbled past a couple of players, but then Takahashi Saori appeared before him "Freeze shock!" Fudou's legs suddenly felt very cold "Damn! im frozen!" He realised, tentacles of Electricity charged the ball and gave it to Takahashi, she rushed of with it.

Kazemaru, who was watching her from the bench smiled "So she's not only pretty, but also one hell of a soccerplayer.."

Takahashi passd the ball to Akuro, the black haired boy fastly headed to the goal, but Sakuma blocked his way, making it impossible for him to kick the ball in the goal.

"To me!" Angelina called looking to the air, akuro got the hint and kicked the ball high in the air.

Angelina jumped, a whirlwind of fire following her "True Baknetsu screw!" she screamed, kicking the ball with all her might.

"What? Angelina's Version appera..powefuller them gouenji's" Kidou said, after studying the shot with his skilled eyes.

the ball flew to the goal, Genda quickly used his hissatsu "Drill Smasher! LEVEL 3!"

the goalie struggled to keep blocking the ball "This power..." his Drill smasher began bursting slowly, the cracks in the massive thing got bigger and bigger until it was broken completely "Aargh!" Genda let out a scream as he tried to block the ball with his head and failed to do so.

"Goal!" angelina yelled happily, she did an highfive with Yusa who was happy that a girl made the first goal.

They all got in the right position Again and this time Teitoku kicked off.

jimon (you remember him?) fired a long range shot to the goal after getting past the double defense of Kurokawa honoka and Yadomi Yuna "Wrath shot, V5" Teitoku obviously had powered up because this old hissatsu could now match shoots as Wolf Legand and Baknetsu storm in power.

"Arisu, lets do a double Defense hissatsu!" akuro said. arisu nodded, they waited for the right moment and them used both their hissatsu's at the same time, creating a wall.

"Sand Coffin!" enormous waves of sand showed up stopping the ball, Akuro smirked, but the ball still wasnt stopped completely.

"Wonder Wonderland" Arisu shouted with such a cute boice that it caused Akuro a nosebleed. the area around the goal turned into a wonderland, and the ball suddenly seemed to be stopped by an invisible wall"

" Lets call our combo Sand wonderland!" Akuro said to Arisu, she shaked yes with her head "Sure!"

Karin, who was hiding between a couple of bushes to spy Sighed loveling " Your sand is so cool Akuro.. i cant hold myself in anymore, i have to capture you.." she made some occult handsigns and suddenly akuro had black chains around his arms and legs, Karin flied to the field, using her wings, everyone was scared as hell

"Get your hands of him, Damnit!" Yusa walked to Karin and slapped her in the face.

Edou whispered "Tsundere.." as Yusa continued to slap Karin.

suddenly Natsuiri and the rest of the vampires arrived "Karin, LET-THAT-BOY-GO!" Natsuiro ordered then she gave Yusa a slapp back "How do you dare slapping her, thats my job.." then a grinn appeared at her face, a smug, scary grinn, even fudou shivered.

"Shall we begin with our match now?" she said mockingly

CLIFFHANGER...


End file.
